


The Way It Goes

by scottsclaws (orphan_account)



Series: The Bond [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgardians - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, King Thor (Marvel), Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Non-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/scottsclaws
Summary: When a sound of crying baby from earth approached the night sky of Asgard.New things began in Thor's life.





	1. A Voice from Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. English is not my first language.
> 
> 2\. Thor did his haircut here. He is such a hottie with that haircut, so why not..?
> 
> 3\. Thor already got his axe here.
> 
> 4\. No Thanos related. No Infinity War related.
> 
> 5\. Asgardian is just a happy kingdom and not destroyed. Yet.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

The warning alarm that was hanging against the wall suddenly beeped made the owner of the alarm needed to open his eyes. He was sleeping on his big double king sized bed. He yawned and walked to the alarm and hit a button on it. Later, his assistent spoke up.

"Almighty Th-" The assistant was cut.

"Let me speak!" It was Loki, his brother interrupting.

"What?" Thor sounded pissed off. That was definitely because he did not wish for anyone to disturb his sleep.

"I think you are really a deaf person Thor. How come you did not hear the sound of crying from our skies?" Thor spitted out.

"Crying?" Thor moved to his balcony. He looked up to the skies that changed to purple mixed with green. Beautiful. But, there was a crying sound together with the movement of skies.

"Wow." Thor was so impressed. He smiled widely. That was the best crying sound he ever heard in his life. 

"You just said that? It came from Midgard Thor! Not from our skies." Loki sounded pissed off this time.

"Midgard.?"

"Yes, and you need to go to check." Loki sounded happy this time.

"Maybe it was just a baby that was thrown away from Midgard to space. Just let it be. Maybe he will become a Starlord or something by luck." Thor was so lazy. He was still sleepy and kept yawning.

"It really came from Midgard, brother."

Thor turned and saw Loki's serious face when he was entering his chamber.

"How did you know?"

"Because I do."

"Maybe it was just a baby thrown away from Midgard by fate that soon will become a Starlord. Or, did you have made a girl from there pregnant? Is it girl or woman?" Thor murmured.

"Hell no! Just go, Thor ! And check it out because this is really unusual." Loki finally had the urge to push his brother from the balcony.

Unfortunately, Thor was not ready and fell onto the ground. 

"Oh, I am sure you are too tough for that. See you when the sound dissapeared brother." Loki walked away.

Thor sighed. He called for his axe and went to Midgard.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

He landed in a very dark street. The sound was getting more loud. He was sure the sound came just from this place. He walked through the dark street. Then, he stopped when he saw there was a box moving next to the garbage tunk. He walked closer and his eyes were pulled to the cute little baby in there.

"So, you cried." Thor smiled. He took the baby and in the same time, a steel name tag fell. He reached for the tag and smiled.

"Steve Rogers. So, you are Steve Rogers." Thor held him tightly. "Hold on, little one. I will bring you to Asgard and raise you with the most special service."

Then, they both went to Asgardian.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Thor handed Steve to his trusty woman assistent, Mega.

"Raise him nicely until he reach fifteen and you can bring him to the main castle." Thor asked. His hands were still on the little cheeks. Admiring the cuteness and softy he got from the smooth white skin.

"What is his name, Almighty?" Mega asked while examining the face of the baby.

Thor took out the nametag. He gave it to Mega. Mega took that with honour.

"Steven Grant Rogers."

"Is he an orphan?" Mega poked him softly when Steve started to cry.

"I think so. You know why I ask you to raise him. We don't know yet if he will mean harm or good for Asgard."

Mega nodded. "I know."

"See you, fifteen years old more."

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Thor was taking a break at his throne when Loki came into the throne hall with his serious face. 

"You took the baby?" Loki asked with a serious tone.

Thor sighed. He got up from his seat and walked towards Loki. They both stopped walking when there was only one meter away from each other.

"Yes. He is nice and harmless. At least that is what I think for now."

"He might be a son of a witch or a bitch." Loki said with a serious face. He was so serious.

Thor raised his eyebrows.

"No, he is not."

They both turned and looked at Sif who walked in with a scroll in his hand. He gave it to Thor.

"That is some informations that we got from Midgard about him. He is a son of a strong soldier and a really nice and kind hearted woman. We found out that his uncle put him at the garbage tunk because they don't want to raise him." Sif said with a smiley face.

"Good." Thor smiled. He looked at Loki.

"Fine. I will stop preventing you for taking him to Asgard. So, can I see him?" Loki smiled.

"Yes, you can. After fifteen years."

"What?"

"He is in the west castle. Locked in before he could see the world. He needed to be a good guy."

"Asgard is not evil, Thor. You can just let him to see this world." Loki protested.

"Is not evil? We can judge by just taking a look at you, Loki." Thor mocked with a chuckle.

"I was evil. Now, I am good. Really really good." Loki made two steps back.

"It is my first time facing a baby, Loki. Just let this be my first way to raise a baby. Just hope it will work out pretty well." Thor said with a hope. He patted Loki's back twice.

"You are right." Loki agreed. "So, who is in charge to take care of him?"

"Mega." Thor sat on his throne back.

"Mega is a good woman in this planet. I am sure she can raise him up to be a good boy." Thor added.

Loki nodded. "Will he die like humans do?"

Thor was stunned by that question. He never thought of that. 

"I don't know. I don't know." Thor was really sad about that. He did not know why and how.

 

 

 

To be continued


	2. Pretty Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor freed him. But in less of an hour, he already became a betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. English is not my first language.
> 
> 2\. Steve is not a tiny guy with bones like in Captain America : The First Avenger.
> 
> 3\. Steve may be fragile, but he is fragile like a bomb. Not like a tissue.
> 
> 4\. Steve is so normal. He is not taking any serum but he is just normal and beautiful here.

16 years later....

 

 

Thor was watching over the date that he had noted in his privacy book. It was actually noted a year ago but a war happened and he needed to keep Steve and his men in the west castle to keep them safe. Then, the freeing thing needed to be postponed to the next year.

Thor sighed. He never knew how was Steve's face. Is he beautiful? Thor was so sure he is because when he was a baby, Thor could feel that he will become a pretty man.

"It's time." The knock on the door made Thor closed his book. He kept the book in a drawer and walked to the door. He got out from his chamber and walked to the throne hall.

Loki was already there with Sif. Also some other more people.

"I saw him. He is so pretty, Thor." Loki whispered when he walked with Thor to his throne.

"Really?"

"Yes. The prettiest." Loki said in excitement.

"Bring him in." Thor was so ready. What will this guy become? Will he be important in Asgardian?

"Presenting Steven Grant Rogers a boy from Midgard..!" A man said while opening the door. 

The door opened and a boy who is so beautiful was walking in with Mega by his side. He looked so scared and nervous.

Thor could not help but stunned. His eyes were dazed by the beauty. Loki who was beside him smiled broadly.

"He is so pretty." Loki commented.

"Almighty Thor, this is Steven Grant Rogers. We call him Steve and he is 16 years old." Mega smiled while saying that. She was so proud to raise Steve, a really good kid.

"Can he speak?" Thor asked.

Mega nodded. "Yes, my lord. Steve, please greet The Almighty-"

"No need." Thor cut her off. He sighed and looked at Loki. "What do we do now?" He asked.

Loki narrowed his eyebrows. "You ask me? Have not you plan anything all this sixteen years?" He was so done with Thor.

"No, not really." 

Steve was looking at the both of the gods. He was looking at Mega sometimes.

"Mega, is he my next guardian?"

"What?" Thor who heard that asked right away. 

Steve quickly shook his head and bowed. "I am sorry, my lord. I was too loud."

"My lord, what should Steven do for his next life?" Mega asked.

"Brother, just let him become a soldier."

Thor raised his right eyebrow. "A soldier? You are right. He needed to learn how to be a soldier."

Loki smiled. 

"So, I decided that Steven will be joining the knights soon."

Mega looked up. "My lord, Steven is not aware of outdoor things. He is raised in a castle for sixteen years and I am afraid it will be harmful for h-"

"Mega, it is okay. I can be a soldier." Steve interrupted and smiled sweetly.

Mega was so speechless to say a thing. She was so worried. Steve was like a son to her.

"You heard him, Mega. Now, you will be joining the soldiers and we will see what you will become." Thor said that with a flat voice. 

"But, I want to request something." Steve looked straightly at Thor. "I want to be a soldier in Midgard and I will come back to Asgard after I become someone I wanted."

Everyone was so shocked by his request.

Especially Thor. He somehow felt betrayed. Maybe it wasn't but it hurted him. A little.

"I will be giving all of my service to Asgard when I become a great soldier there." Steve added.

Loki sighed. "What if you don't?"

"I will." Steve answered that with a smile.

Thor stood up and walked away, not giving an answer. Loki looked at him and then Steve.

"You pissed him off, little boy." Loki said slowly before he followed Thor.

Steve looked at Mega. She looked dissapointed too.

"Steve, I've raised you in a very long time and you are gonna leave Asgard? What do you think you are doing, huh?" Mega asked while crying.

Steve hugged Mega right away.

"I know I am bad. But, I just need to find something there. Just something from Midgard, my real place." Steve felt really guilty. But he wanted to go to Midgard. He missed it even he never knew how it looks like.

"Then, we will have to wait the king's ans-"

Loki came in with a serious face. "Steven!" He said firmly.

Steve stood straight and nodded.

"You are allowed to go to Midgard. But, you are not allowed to be back in Asgard anymore. In the other hand, you are not an Asgardian anymore and you will not even be a guest. Hear me?"

Steve was stunned at where he stood. "He did that? He said that?" Steve meant Thor.

"What? Who?" Loki asked. He came closer to Steve.

"Almighty Thor."

"Yeah, he said that." Loki smiled. "So, betrayal, you will be sent to Midgard tonight. You can't pack anything from Asgard too." 

Steve did not react. He looked at Mega who turned her face away.

"You should not have played Asgardian like that,kiddo." Loki chuckled. He played with Steve's hair before he walked away while smirking.

Steve turned and looked at Mega.

"I am sorry."

Mega nodded. "I know. Steve, you will never be able to see me again." The tears fell along her cheeks.

"No, we will meet again Mega. You are my mum. Maybe you are not the real one but you are my mum. You raised me up." Steve hugged when she broke down again.

"But, you will never come back again.."

"I will, mum. I will." Maybe it was too late for him to call Mega mum. Before, he wasn't allowed to call her 'mum' because she isn't.

"You will die if you come back. They will kill you. You are now marked as a betrayal." 

"Mega, I will not die. I will come back and be with you again." Steve had always has hope.

 

 

 

 

 

To be continued


	3. A Little Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve found new friend.  
> Thor faced the new problem of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. English is not my first language.
> 
> 2\. Forgive my typo and error writing.
> 
> 3\. You can ask anything you don't understand.
> 
> 4\. Let's be friends.

.  
.  
.

 

 

Steve looked around with amazed. He had never been outside even at Asgardian and he needed to take care of himself here. He wondered if he will end up good or dying. He was thankful enough to be sent in front of his house. His dead parents house.

The house looked strange. Steve wondered if the fifteen years in Asgard was really fifteen years in Midgard or not. Because the house looked so old. Or , maybe it was really that old. Steve walked to the door. 

As he stepped under the roof, rain dropped heavily together with thunder. Steve wondered to if Thor was the one who did that. Maybe yes, maybe no. The smell of something humid made he think. Might be the smell of the rain dropped onto the heated ground. Steve smiled. He left his small bag aside and walked into the rain.

He was so happy playing with the rain. He splashed some contained rain away and jumped on the ground, made the water went everywhere.

"Why is Midgard so fun?" He asked himself. Maybe Asgard is fun too but he just did not have any chance to spend time outside the castle. He was raised under the sunlight. Mega always said that he will be really sensitive to sun.

He did not really care. Thankfully, he came at night.

Steve dropped himself on the ground. He wiped his hair to the back and watched the rain kept dropping onto the earth. He watched every grass that was hit by the rain. Steve smiled again but his smile faded not long after that.

Asgardian.

He knew he loved Asgardian and he still is. But, finding out a little about his real home isn't wrong, right?

Steve took out a name tag that he made as a necklace and will be always hanged onto his neck. He smiled and robbed the tag softly with his thumb. He took it off his head and put it on the ground. He looked himself in the steel tag.

"What do I do now?" Steve asked himself, again. He stood up and waited. He was just in his memories. He thought of Thor.

The god of thunder. The mightiest.

"Hey."

Steve turned to see a guy who looked like in his twenty that stood in front of him. Steve quickly smiled. They shook hands.

"Are you new here? Never seen you before." The guy said. He was such a good looking too. Steve kept watching at his face.

"Yes. I am. Do you live in this area?" Steve asked with a smile. He was so friendly, Steve might had the chance to make new friend.

"Actually, I do live in this house." That guy showed Steve's dead parents' house.

"Oh." That was really suprising.

"Did you live here? Before? Because this house was unowned so the government decided to claim it. When they did, they sell it and my parents bought this house. Now, they are in California. I'm here for the army."

Steve was so suprised. He can't really think about what should he talk to him.

"Well, I think so. I don't know too. This is Brooklyn right?" Steve was so confused. Won't anyone help him?

"Yes. You don't have any place to live.?" The guy could guess that already.

Steve nodded. He grinned too.

"Don't worry, pal. Here we go." That guy opened the door and he got in. 

Steve waited outside. "I think I'm gonna need to wait myself to dry first."

"Just change." That guy suggested. "I'm Bucky by the way."

Steve nodded. "I'm Steve and I know this will sounds incredibly weird. But, I don't bring any clothes. I can't bring them."

Bucky narrowed both of his eyes. He went to his closet and gave a pair of night pajamas to Steve. "Wear this. Do you run from your house.? Or, your parents made you run?"

Steve shook his head. "Neither."

"Oh, so.. what is it?" Bucky turned away. Steve just changed his clothes without thinking that he was still outside the house. There was no one around anyway.

"I am from Asgard." Steve squeezed the wet clothes and hanged them up.

Bucky went to the kitchen as Steve entered the house. "Where the hell is that?" Bucky raised his eyebrow.

Steve followed Bucky to the kitchen. The house was so small.

"Another planet."

Bucky chuckled softly, thought that Steve was joking. When he saw Steve's dissapointed face, he stopped his stupid chuckle and then turned his face into a very serious face. "Are you telling the truth.?"

Steve nodded. "There is no need for me to lie."

"Ok, I believe you." Bucky prepared the bed for Steve. He used an empty room for Steve to sleep. Not really empty. It still got a bed and few racks in there. "There you go, buddy. Go sleep."

Steve smiled. It was so sweet. A simple room made him felt so happy. He usually slept on the very big sized of bed and totally in a very large room. He missed his chamber but he also loved the earth.

"Thank you, Bucky. I owe you a lot."

Bucky just nodded.

"Erm, Bucky. You said you are joining army. What is that?"

Bucky chuckled again, it was cute that Steve did not understand that word. "Army is soldier. It is the same."

Steve's eyes went wide and blazed. That was what he wanted when he came here.

"How do I become one?" Steve asked in excitement. His voice sounded so happy.

Bucky smiled. "You sure? You look like you never did a big work."

Steve's chin fell down. "It's true. But, I am sure. I can do it."

Bucky nodded. "Okay buddy. I can bring you to register tomorrow. Then, you will be joining the interview and training."

Steve nodded. Thaht was what he waited for.

"Thanks Bucky, I owe you again. A lot."

"There is no need for that, Steve."

 

 

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

 

 

 

They went to Bucky's work place. Bucky brought Steve to the office to sign him in as a member in training. After they done, Steve needed to be ready for the interview. It was just that easy because America really needed more army on that time. Because they were facing some crisis with another country.

Bucky and Steve were sitting together at the waiting seat.

"Don't you need to go for your job?" Steve asked when he realised that Bucky still didn't leave him alone.

"Well, yes. But I think you kinda need me here." Bucky smiled. 

Steve smiled too. "Yeah, you are right. I kinda know nothing."

Bucky laughed freely and Steve watched that in amaze. Bucky looked so fine and it was so good for him to see Bucky like that. He is so attractive with his black short hair and blue eyes.

"Am I that handsome?" Bucky asked.

Steve just nodded, being honest.

And there was Bucky who was flushing in red.

 

 

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

 

8 years later...

 

The sun had come but there was still no move from the person on the king sized bed. Frustrated of what he saw, Loki pulled the blanket of his brother's and unfortunately, his brother was snuggling into it so he was pulled along. And, he fell onto the ground.

"Loki!" Thor was angry. He got up and saw Loki grinning.

"What the hell? Why did you wake me up.? Don't you have your own life?" Thor put back the blanket and moved to the balcony. He looked up to the sky and then he realised something. Now he knew why he always wanted to sleep.

Loki smiled broadly. "Now you know why I wake you up."

Thor looked at Loki and then looked at the sky. The sky was so dark and the moon did not even appear. It was just the light of Asgardian's candle that gave them the source of light to see a little.

"Now you really think that Asgardian needs electricity, don't you?" Loki mocked, with smile.

Thor sighed. What happened?

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Thor and Loki went to meet up a friend to ask what was it all about. Unfortunately, they needed to go to Midgard for that. Because their friend, Doctor Strange lived there. Thor was so lucky to have Loki as his brother because he kinda knew everything. He helped a lot in finding that doctor.

"He is your friend then?" Thor asked as they stopped in front of a house.

"He isn't your friend.? You said we need to see a friend called Stephen Strange." Loki was so done again with Thor.

"No. I just call him like that." Thor answered.

Loki sighed. "Then, you go in there alone. I don't want to be related in this."

"Shut up and just go in there." Thor pushed Loki towards the door but there was a spiral and he heard Loki screaming.

"You pushed me into a freaking mud!"

Thor seeked in and laughed when he saw Loki was all soaked with mud. He pulled Loki and be back to where they stood before. And the spiral closed. Then, he appeared.

"You must be sick to see a doctor." 

"Oh yes. We are. I mean my kingdom is. They are having a seizure from dark skies. Can you explain that?"

"Come in because you might be want to hear this one very seriously." Stephen opened the door and the two walked in.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Stephen put a book on a table where Thor and Loki were seated. He opened the book by his magic to the page he wanted to see.

"Can't you just move the page by hand?" Thor commented. Why was that man so lazy?

Stephen just gave a glare. He hit the table to take their attention. "Read this. Oh you both can't read."

Loki and Thor were pissed off. "We can!"

"Not in my language." Stephen smiled a little. "It says that your kingdom will be facing a real darkness soon that will brought by the Darach. Did you make a vow to make someone dead alive?" 

Thor and Loki shared a look.

"Yes, actually we di-" Loki was cut by Thor.

"No, we didn't. So, how do we solve this?" Thor did not express anything from his face. Of course, he did. He did on someone he truly love. His beloved girl, Jane. But she left him instead when she was back alive. She forgot him.

Stephen smiled. "Easy, you just need to sacrifice a person. But, you also need to go to the Dark Tower. There is the main place of the Darach. If you don't stop it, then, your people will be dead in ice. It will freezes them to death!"

Thor sighed. "And where is that place?"

"United Kingdom."

"Let's go, Loki." Thor stood up straight.

"Wait- who do we sacrifice?" Loki looked up.

Thor was looking without any expression from his face. "Myself."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

"Today is the day where we will celebrate our win over the crap country. So, let us welcome the most capable man who is our captain, Captain Steve Rogers to talk to us."

Steve was standing with Bucky who sat next to him. Bucky stood up and patted Steve's shoulders. Steve went out and everyone in the hall clapped for him. He smiled broadly. This had always been the thing he wanted to achieve.

"I-"

As he started to speak, a flickering flash came with thunder and hit the building hard enough. The building seemed to be broken into pieces soon. Steve quickly shouted to all people to protect themselves. "GET OUT! GET OUT FROM HERE."

Steve helped as many as he can. Other soldiers also helped including Bucky.

When every people already outside, Bucky walked to help a guy who was stuck under a big giant concrete. Steve went to help. They both pushed the concrete away and the guy groaned in pain.

"He's dying." Steve said softly. He put the guy on his back and Bucky followed him after that to get out from the building. Luckily, the ambulance already arrived. Steve quickly put the guy onto a stroller. But, the guy held his hand instead.

Steve looked into his eyes and scanned his face. Then, he realised. "My lord, Loki?"

Loki nodded. He was near to death. He was transported away from United Kingdom along with Thor's thunder with Dr. Strange's magic. He was sure Dr. Strange might be around too.

"You need to help us. Help Thor. Help Asgard " Loki said that before his head fell.

Steve looked at Bucky who stood beside him.

"I need to help them."

Bucky pulled Steve away from the ambulance, and held both of his shoulders.

"You are not going to do that." Bucky said in frustration. 

Steve shook his head. His eyes already glassy. "No, I need to help Asgard."

"You are Captain America. Not Captain Asgard. You can't do this. This is too dangerous." Bucky really felt wrong about this. Something big gonna be happen.

"I have family there. I have a person I call mum. She is Mega. She needs me. I have person I call brother. He is Morgan. He needs me too. And other more, they need me, Bucky and I'm gonna help them." Steve said that firmly. He walked away from Bucky and to the house.

He did not even care of some manager calling for him. He needed to help Asgard. It even also effected the earth. How come he will not do anything.?

Steve opened the door. He ignored the voices that Bucky made to distract him. He packed his things and he took a stone from his bag. A normal stone but is powerful. The stone Mega gave him when he needed to go back to Asgard, secretly. He put that stone into his bag and he went to ride his bike.

"Steve, let me come along."

Steve shook his head. "No, you can't."

Bucky almost cried. His tears already fell.

"I need you Bucky. But, I need you to be here. To take care of this place. We still fight together Bucky." Steve smiled. Then, he rode his bike to the hospital, searching for Loki.

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

 

Loki made it. He was fine when Steve came in to look at him.

"What happened?" Steve knew it was not a really good greet especially when Loki is from the royal family of Asgard.

"Darkness came to Asgard. Thor needed to stop it. He sacrificed himself. But, I don't really know. Is Stephen Strange here too? If Thor isn't here, so he sacrificed himself. He saved Asgard. But if he isn't here, then, he died."

Steve nodded. He was sure, he saw a patient with that name."So, Thor is dead?" His eyes were narrowed.

"You ask my help when everything is already fine?" Steve could not get it. "Thor, he is not here. So, I am sure he is dead because you said so."

Loki snapped. "I don't think so."

"You said he sacrificed himself." Steve did not really understand.

Loki used his power and teleported his sould to Asgard. He saw everything was fine again. The light was back. "I'm sorry Steve. You don't need to help. Asgard is fine now."

Steve sighed. "How about Thor?"

"I don't really remember what happened. I hope I can see Stephen."

Steve nodded. "I'll cover that for you."

"How old are you now? You are still beautiful except for the skin that is a bit tanner." Loki smiled. He woke his body up and layd against the head of the bed. He looked at everything that was lined into him. "Asgard needs this to help people recover from sickness."

Steve nodded. "I am 24. In a month time, I will be 25."

Loki smiled. "I'm still a kid when I am 25. Okay, forget that. You can go home now Steve. I will figure it out."

Steve nodded again. "If you need my help, find me. Just, find me."

Loki nodded this time. "I will. Now, go home. You still got some dust on you."

Steve looked at himself. Loki was right. He looked like he just came out from underneath the earth.

Steve left the room and saw Bucky standing outside the room.

"I told you. It is not your thing."

Steve sighed. He left Bucky and walked away. "It is still my thing."

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Steve stopped his bike along the river. He sat on his bike and watched the water. He sighed and rubbed his face. He wenr to the river and washed his face using its water. Then, he felt a little bit of electricity shock from the water. He stopped cleaning himself and looked into the water. He realised something.

There was someone inside the water. Steve jumped as soon as possible and took him out from under water. He put him onto the ground and he saw his body had burnt to black. But, he recognised him.

That was Thor.

Steve held his cheeks and then checked for his pulse. He sighed in relief when the pulse was still beating normally. Steve slapped his cheek softly with his hand and waited for him to wake up but he didn't wake up.

Steve put his ear onto his chest and checked for his breathing. He wasn't stuck with water. He pushed his chest a little and he was sure again, he wasn't stuck with the water. He moved to his bike and took his little tiny phone and made a call.

"Hello, Stark. I need your help."

 

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. ♡♡♡


	4. Second Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega was sick and Steve wanted to go and see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. English is not my first language.
> 
> 2\. The sacrifice was done without a real sacrifice because Thor is a god. They can't kill a god
> 
> 3\. Avengers already assembled.

The sound of the meeting plates brought his eyes to conciousness. He glared at his surroundings. Thor got up and laid his back against the head of the bed. He stared at his side and saw a note there.

Downstairs for breakfast !

S.R

Who the hell is S.R?

Thor left the bed. He stretched his body and yawned. He looked into a mirror and saw himself wearing a very unusual clothes. 

"Is this what humans call pajamas?" Thor touched and felt the softness of the fabric. He then looked closer to see his face. "Still handsome. Oh, didn't I sacrifice my self last night?" Thor asked while trying to remember.

"Oh yeah. I remember. She can't sacrifice a god." Thor smirked. 

Knock ! Knock !

Thor turned and saw Steve opening the door. Then, he saw Steve came in. Even after many years, he still remembered that face. The pretty face that stayed pretty.

"Oh, so you helped me?" Thor frowned.

Steve didn't react to the question but he came into the room. "It was hard to make you carry your axe. I should just leave it there. Luckily, Stark helped me." Steve chuckled. 

Thor looked at the side of the bed, there was his axe there.

"Thanks, anyway." He said without looking at Steve.

Steve smiled. "Let's go downstairs. I'd make breakfast." 

Thor nodded. He followed Steve to downstairs and then he realised. He wasn't in a house but in a building.

"This is Tony's building. I can't take you to my house because it is too small. Loki is well now. Stephen too." Steve talked while they were heading to the dining room.

Steve pulled two chairs and he signaled Thor to sit. Thor sat on the chair and waited for Steve.

"So, do you become what you posess for?" Thor asked. He was not interested in knowing how was Loki and Stephen because he was so sure that they were just well. 

Steve who was taking the food from the microwave was stunned for a moment before he smiled. He took a can of soy beans and a tray of pastries. He made them. He put those food on the table before he sat, facing Thor with his own blue eyes.

"Yes, my-"

"No, don't call me that." Thor quickly cut him off. 

"Do you drink coffee?"

Thor nodded. "If it is just like latte then, I drink it."

"Latte is also a coffee." Steve poured the original type coffee into two mugs. He also put some pastry into a plate for Thor. Then, he passed the fork and spoon.

"Hey, there!"

Both of them turned to see Natasha coming with a smile. She sat next to Steve and took a plate. 

"Hey." Steve replied. 

"So, this is Thor?" Natasha asked with a curious face. She looked at Thor with examining face.

"Yes." Steve answered. "Where are the others?"

"Not coming. Bruce and Tony went to see the new space ship and Clint went back home." Natasha started eating and then Steve and Thor followed.

"Who are you guys?" Thor asked. Seeing a space ship.? Steve wasn't sharing time with normal people then.

"Well, we are Avengers. Steve is the first avenger and we was built two years ago. It is hero duty and we save people. But, we still work as usually." Natasha answered.

"Hero, really?" Thor chuckled.

Natasha just smirked. 

Steve sighed. "Hmm, Thor. How about Mega? Is she fine?"

Thor was startled by the question. "Mega? Who is- ouwh. Your nanny. She is sick actually and had not been in service for five years."

Steve stopped from spooning noodles into his mouth. He put them back into the plate and looked into Thor's eyes. "Are you kidding?"

"Why should I?" Thor felt annoyed a little.

"Then, we go now." Steve took a tissue and wiped his mouth. He stood up and pushed his plate to Natasha, asking her to finish them together with the pastries.

"Go now what?" Thor did not stop eating. He continued.

"Take me to Asgard now. I want to see her." Steve said firmly. He drank his drinks before he glared at Thor who chuckled at him.

"You are not allowed in Asgard, Steve." Thor finished his breakfast. He took a sip of the coffee and already loving it.

"I am now." 

Thor raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Natasha who sat between them just continued eating. What a drama.

 

.

 

Steve was packing his clothes from his cupboard in his room. He actually didn't really stay here and always choose to be with Bucky at home but the clothes in here always will be added by Tony's staffs. So, he decided to take clothes from here.

"I'm not going to let you enter Asgard." Thor actually followed him to his room. Thor closed the opened door and entered the room.

"What is wrong with you? I know, I made a fault. But, I apologised. Mega is like a mum for me. I need to go and see her now." Steve replied.

Thor came closer and stopped when they were standing in front of each other. "Maybe you didn't know that I am actually the one who took you from the garbage tank?"

Steve looked up with shocked eyes. Mega always told him that someone from Midgard threw him in Asgard.

"You don't know then.." Thor smiled watching Steve's face. "I had hope for you. I did love you and I was thinking about making you my kid but I don't aged easily so it will be awkward if soon you look older than me."

Steve looked down. His eyes already teary.

"I had a hope that you will become someone important in Asgard who will help me solving the problems. But, you did give problem already." Thor chuckled. "I can't believe you anymore. Actually, I hate you."

"I will move then." Steve said, making Thor to look at his face. "I will move to Asgard, stay there and become the man you wanted me to."

Thor wasn't expecting that to be said by Steve himself.

 

 

 

.

 

 

"Are you idiot?" That was from Tony.

"You lose your mind?" From Bruce.

"You are kidding me?" Natasha raised her voice from the others.

Steve nodded. "It is my responsible after all?"

"You are Captain America, not Captain Asgardian." Tony said while glaring at Thor who was smiling all the time. He was enjoying this so much.

"Bucky is here. He is better than me." Steve was standing in front of those three with his casual clothing and also with a bag pack hung on his right shoulder. Meanwhile, Thor was sitting on a sofa, three metres away from them.

"You really want to go?" Bruce sounded sad. They were a team for three years and this happened?

"Not really. But, I need to go. Especially when I owe this man too much." He pointed at Thor.

Thor smiled again.

Natasha sighed. "You are our hero."

"Not me." Tony interrupted.

"I need to go." Steve said that. He hugged Natasha and Bruce. He saw a hurt look on Tony's face. He hugged him even Tony didn't hug back. "This is awkward but I love you guys. All of you." Steve smiled bitterly.

Then, he turned to see Thor already stood up waiting for him.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

They arrived in Asgardian and Steve was left in awe when he realised Asgard delevoped very goodly. Steve followed Thor into the castle and Thor turned back to speak with him but Steve didn't realise that and he bumped to Thor. His face was totally hitting Thor's chest. Thor sighed.

"Sorry." Steve reversed two steps.

"So, why are you following me? You think I'm gonna let you live in the castle.?"

Steve was so dumbfounded but he smiled. "Oh, you won't?" He asked. "Then, where should I live?"

Thor sighed. He walked and Steve followed again until he arrived at his chamber. 

"This is your chamber? It is twice times bigger than mine." Steve knocked the door, testing the wood. 

Thor opened the door and he pushed Steve inside his chamber before he locked the door.

"Why are you like this? You followed me here." Thor threw his axe away.

"I want to keep you a company, maybe. Actually I want you to give me a chamber. I am okay with simple or worst one. I can-"

"Stay here." Thor said that before he went to his closet and took out his clothes.

"What?" Steve asked, he was smiling. He wanted to make sure what he thought Thor said was wrong.

"Stay here. In this chamber." Thor suddenly winked. But, he cleared his throat after that. "Just kidding. You can choose any chamber."

Steve smiled. Thor has a good heart. "I don't need to use my lord with you?"

Thor shook his head. "No. It will sounds terrible."

"You sure about that?" Steve asked while smiling again.

"Why don't you stop smiling?" Thor changed his clothes.

Steve turned away. "Well, you actually have a good heart." Steve admitted. His fingers were playing around his chin. He turned as he felt that Thor finished changing his clothes. But, Thor did not so he turned away again.

"When will Loki be here?" Steve asked.

Thor shrugged. "What about your friend who lived with you?"

Steve did meet Bucky before he left and Bucky was dissapointed with him but he promised Bucky. He promised to be back again.

"He is fine."

Thor walked closer to Steve. "Okay, so go find any chamber you like and meet me at the hall after lunch time. We will go and see Mega." 

Steve nodded. "Can we have lunch together?"

Thor didn't answer.

Steve sighed and walked away, finding an empty chamber. He found one next to another chamber that was next to Thor's. Maybe that one was Loki's.

"This is so fine." Steve smiled as he opened the door.

 

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !


	5. The Fallen Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki did something. For Thor's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. English is not my first language.
> 
> 2\. I'm sorry for the short chapter. 
> 
> 3\. Happy Reading !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

 

 

THEY were both eating the lunch. Steve sat a few chair away from Thor while Thor sat on his own chair. There was Loki too eating his lunch next to Steve. Steve felt so awkward but he didn't care and just ate the food. The foods tasted still the same as what he tasted when he was a kid in Asgardian. He missed the taste so much.

"So we are going to see Mega after this?" Loki knew he was not included but he included himself anyway.

Thor sighed but just nodded. "For your information, you are not included." Thor used his fork to warn Loki.

"Oh, brother. I already included myself." Loki chuckled softly. He glared at Steve who was focus only on his lunch. "Steve, you won't mind, do you?"

Steve who definitely didn't know what they were talking about just nodded and that brought Thor to a deep sigh. Steve finished his plate and began eating the dessert and drinking his drink.

"I need you to take care of the kingdom while I left. I don't feel so good about leaving this evening."

Steve who heard that, put down his mug. "I can go alone."

"No way!" Loki and Thor said that on the same time.

"Ouh. Okay." Steve was so stunned by their serious reaction. "Mega still lived in her village, right?"

Loki shook his head. "No, she actually moved. To another planet. You know how to ride a space ship captain? Because we are going without pilot."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't we?"

"Because we should not." Loki smiled.

Steve nodded. "Yes, I kinda do."

Thor looked at Loki suspiciously. "You are hiding something?"

Loki laughed. "No. Why would I?" He grabbed Steve to stand up and they both walked to the hall where the space ship was already there waiting for them. "You know how to ride this one, Steve?"

Steve nodded. "Yes. Midgard has one."

Thor followed behind them with pissed off face. How could these two left their king alone at back? 

"So, let's go. Sif, you take care of the Asgard." Loki gave the order which made Thor rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I should retire, ain't I?" Thor mocked slowly. He entered the ship and sat right away.

Steve and Loki followed after that.

"Where are all of you will be going?" Sif asked Loki as he was the one at the back. Loki turned. He came closer to Sif and whispered in a very serious tone.

"Someone is coming for Thor to kill him. He can't know about this because he will fight back." Loki took a deep breath. "Protect this kingdom with all your life."

Sif nodded. "Allright. Isn't Thor will be mad?"

"He will. But, we do this for his good." Loki patted Sif's shoulder.

 

 

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

 

 

 

"We arrived." Thor said as Steve landed the ship on the ground of Wegan.

Loki sighed before he looked at Thor and Steve at the same time. "Erm, Thor. Steve. You might don't understand. But, I do this for your good, Thor."

Thor looked at him suspiciously. "What are you babbling about? Let's go see Mega."

Loki nodded. Steve looked at him. They both stopped walking and let Thor walked in front.

"You are doing something, aren't you?" Steve asked slowly, not to make Thor hear them.

"Yes. Erm, Steve. I want you to keep Thor safe. I should go right now. I really should go. Just tell him I'm in the toilet." Loki held Steve's hand tightly, giving his full hope.

Steve just nodded. What else should he do?

"Thanks." Then, Loki walked away and got lost into his green magical dust.

Steve quickly caught up with Thor. "Hey, where is her house?"

The planet looked so calm and fresh with green natural plants. There were few children playing around, some people selling stuffs and many more. Steve ans Thor kept getting a greet. It was more for Thor as they knew who Thor is.

"Steve, where is Loki?" Thor raised his eyebrow. 

Steve grinned. "The toilet."

"Owh." Thor put his arm around Steve's shoulders and they walked to a small but cute house. When they reached the house, Thor knocked the door. 

"This is her house?" Steve asked with a smile.

Thor nodded. Thor released Steve from his grab and looked at the front when the door was opened.

And Mega looked at both of them with a very stunned face.

"My lord, and Steve !"

Steve smiled and hugged her very tightly. She was very tiny than before and she looked so pale. Steve couldn't bear his tears and cried. "I am very sorry for leaving."

Thor just watched. Sometimes, he turned away to see the village.

"Come in."

 

 

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

 

They shared many things together. It had been few hours too. They ate and shared laugh together again. Then, it was time for them to go home.

Steve refused to let Mega accompany them to the ship because of how poor critical she was in. So, Steve just walked back to the ship with Thor. Then, Thor realised something.

"Where is Loki?" Thor grabbed Steve's wrist. He made Steve to look at him by grabbing his chin. He did that in a rough way.

"I-I don't-"

Thor released Steve and went into the ship with a very pissed face. He sat. Steve went in too and moved the ship to Asgard back.

"You know what you are doing, aren't you?" Thor asked firmly.

Steve looked down. "Loki said it is important."

Thor sighed. "It is my kingdom that you are playing with."

Steve looked at Thor. "Sorry." 

"Just, be quick." 

 

 

 

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

 

 

 

Even before they landed, they already saw fire and black smokes. Thor had his heart ached too much. They got out from the ship and ran to the Asgardians that had been slaughtered to death. And there was Loki, struggling with a knife on his chest. He smiled when he saw Thor.

They ran to him and held him. Steve couldn't stop his heart from beating so hard. Was this all his fault? For letting Thor be with him? Yes, he was sure that was his fault.

"Brother. You are safe now. He wanted to kill you but he replaced by killing all of us. Don't blame yourself." Loki said slowly.

Thor cried. "No.!! What have you done?"

"To save you." And that eyes closed.

Thor screamed. He looked up from Loki and saw all of his dead people were totally dead and soaked with blood. He hugged Loki.

Steve knelt on the ground. He squeezed his pants and cried for his mistake.

He looked at Thor and felt his pain. His heart felt like it was bleeding so hard.

"My people is gone." Thor said that slowly. His tears fell again and again.

Steve heard that. It was all his fault. For not telling Thor about Loki's plan. Steve crawled to Thor and touched his hand. 

"I'm sorry." He cried. He tried to grab Thor's other hand but he moved it away from Steve. He even wanted to stand up. But, Steve hugged him anyway in a very tight hug.

"I am so sorry, Thor. I don't know. I don't know about this at all."

Thor pushed Steve away and walked away. Steve fell onto the ground next to Loki's dead body.

"Thor, you can kill me. You can kill me.!" Steve screamed when Thor was about yo be more far away.

Thor ignored him. With cold face, he walked into his broken castle. Everything is gone now. Everything.

 

 

 

 

 

.  
.  
.  
To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping for more kudos and comment. ♡♡♡


	6. Now Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor needs Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.English is not my first language.
> 
> 2\. Happy Reading !

HIS PEOPLE started to slowly gone when they became ashes. And the ashes flown away when wind came approached. After that, they were all gone. Thor just watched it. He can't do anything. Thor looked down and he looked up again. He wiped his tear that clogged at his eye. He turned to see Steve waited for him at his back.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Just, go away." Thor went to wash his face.

"Thor, you can't live here. Let's go to Midgard. Live with me." Steve came closer to him. His voice was full of hope.

"No."

"Please Thor. I will take care of you and-"

"You think I am a kid? I am a god that is definitely a lot older than you." Thor finally looked at Steve. "I won't go even if you will kill yourself."

Steve who could not think straight anymore quickly looked around and saw a dagger that was used by the Asgardian. He took it and put in at his throat. "Then, I will die if you don't follow me."

Thor smirked. "You want to fool me? You think I care?"

Steve knew that was real stupid. But, he moved his hand to cut his throat a little and that hurted very much. His blood started to get out from his vein. He didn't feel so good about that. He wanted to continue slashing his throat but Thor already stopped him by throwing away the dagger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Thor looked around and he took a piece of clothes. He wrapped it around the bleeding spot and tied it there. 

"It won't stop bleeding." Steve realised that whole cloth that Thor gave already soaked with blood and blood started to drip even more.

"You idiot." Thor was panic. He grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him to the space ship. They went into it. Thor pushed Steve to sit and he took a box of emergency stuffs that he didn't even know what they are.

"How do I stop that?" Thor asked.

Steve could fell that his conciousness started to leave his body. He smiled and took the box. "Let me do it myself." And Steve treated himself while Thor was watching.

Thor even bited his nails because he was too panic. After Steve finally finished stopped the bleeding and exchanged to new bandages, Thor saw he fell from the chair he sat on.

Luckily, Thor grabbed him real fast. He fainted. Thor put him on the floor and checked for his pulse. The pulse was so weak. Thor stood up and walked to the pilot spot. He touched a green button and then, a voice approached him.

"Where are we going now, sir?"

Thor smiled. He succeed in activating the auto mode.

"To Midgard."

"English, sir."

"To Earth."

And then, he saw the ship lighten every part of lights and then, they started to fly away. 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

STEVE opened his eyes and all he felt was the pain at his throat. Was he dead already? Steve blinked and then he saw a woman face that was too familiar. And then, he realised. That was Natasha.

Steve smiled broadly and Natasha replied his smile. But, how did he back in Earth? Where is Thor? Steve started to panic and he got up. He looked around with his wild eyes and then he saw a man who stood at the window, looking straightly at him. Steve sighed in relief.

"Thor brought you here." Natasha started.

Steve nodded and smiled. Thor is such a nice guy. He has a good heart.

"Bucky will come and see you too. He missed you even you just gone for two days." Natasha added.

Steve chuckled softly. He looked at Bruce who was working on his tablet.

"Hi, Steve. Are you doing good?" Bruce asked as he left his tablet alone. He came closer and sat next to Natasha. Steve straighten his upper body and he looked at Bruce. 

"I am fine now." Steve smiled. 

"I guess we will leave you alone with.. him." Natasha looked at Thor before she looked back to Steve. "We will be back when you need anything. But, I guess.. your legs are fine."

Steve nodded.

Natasha and Bruce left the room and closed the door.

Thor sighed and came closer. He sat on the edge of the bad without looking at Steve. Steve moved and sat next to Thor. Their thighs were touching and their shoulders too.

"Sorry. Again." Steve said slowly. But, he was actually smiling.

"Stop apologising." Thor sighed. It heard like an exhaustion sigh.

Steve stood up."Lay down. I will make you something to e-"

Thor grabbed Steve's wrist, asking him to stay. Steve stayed.

"You are the only one I have right now. I hate to say this but I need you and I don't need you to dead but alive. I need you to be my company." Thor squeezed Steve's arm a little.

Steve smiled and he hugged Thor very tightly. Thor replied the hug together with a slid of tear.

"Don't worry. I will always be with you."

 

 

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

 

 

 

"He is losing his people, family and everyone." Natasha glared at Thor who was standing at the balcony, looking at the town.  
"He needs peace, Steve.. and here is not the right place." She added.

"You want me to send him back to Asgard?"

Natasha chuckled and shook her head. "No, dumb ass. Bring him to somewhere else. On a trip or anything."

Tony came in and heard that. He raised his eyebrow. "Cool idea. I can sponsor your trip, though."

"You are right, Nat. Tony, you really want to help?" Steve looked at Tony.

"Yeah, why not. And Steve, your boss sent you a letter to go to work because you missed your work in many days." Tony gave him the letter.

Steve sighed. He read it and looked up to see the ceiling. "I think, I will quit soldiers. I have a responsible to take care of now. I need to take care of him."

Tony and Natasha shared a look before they nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me kudos and comments ♡♡


	7. A Little Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor made a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading ! 
> 
> Please ignore the grammar error. I'm learning. ;)
> 
> Love yall.

.  
.  
.

Steve did not bring Thor anywhere but to a small town called Beverly Hills in California. They rented a homestay for a week. The house was so satisfying. It had the perfect interior ever. It made both of them felt so at home when they looked at the house. Thanked to Tony who sponsored everything.

Steve brought his new car there. He did not bring his bike because with a car it would be easier for him. Steve did not know what to do in Beverly Hills. He had not been there before. Maybe, just go to watch a movie or something that will help Thor to less his sadness.

Steve stood up from the chair that was set at the balcony. He walked out from his room and went to Thor's door. He knocked it twice, and waited for a respond but there was not any reply from Thor. So, he decided to just open the door to see what was he doing.

As he opened it, he saw Thor who was taking a deep breath at his balcony. Oh, did they stay at the balcony at the same time? Steve did not realise that Thor was at his balcony. 

"Hey Thor. What you doing?" Steve approached. He walked in and went to the balcony. He was stunned by the different view from Thor's balcony. It was prettier than his room's balcony.

"Just admiring the beauty." Thor answered. His eyes did not even move from the view. His mind would not stop thinking about how he saw every one of his people fell with blood all over their bodies.

"Come, help me with the lunch." Steve invited. He also asked. 

Thor looked at Steve in a longing stare before he nodded and cleared his throat. "Nice. I can watch."

"I think you can make the rice get cooked faster." Steve winked. 

Thor laughed. He just shook his head and followed Steve's steps to the kitchen. As they arrived, Steve slapped his own forehead. Thor looked at him in suspicious.

"Why?" Thor knew that look was meant to describe 'I screwed up.'

"The groceries. I forgot to get them first. I will go shopping first. Go watch the tv or something. I'll be back shortly." Steve grabbed his car key.

"I will go too. You are supposed to be my company not my abandoner." Thor grabbed Steve's arm. He already wore casual clothes so no one would freaked out of his royal clothes.

"Okay, nice." Steve smiled.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

In car, they both were just in silence. No one spoke until Steve pulled the break immediately that made both of them having the inertia. But, Steve was fast and did put his hand on Thor's chest to prevent him from knocked to the front. 

Steve sighed in relief. He let go of his hand.

Thor looked at him in a glare before he laughed softly. "You just did the mum things didn't you?" Thor saw this scene on the tv show that he just saw last two days. Scene where a girlfriend did the same thing to his boyfriend.

Steve chuckled softly. "I think so." He looked around, waiting to get in the line of the street again as he stopped aside the street just now. He turned on the signal and turned them off as he got in line. "You watched Teen Wolf."

"Not really. I skipped many episode." Thor liked the show but he didn't get too interested with it so he skipped so much episode and watched the finale episode of the finale season already. Thor watched the street.

Steve stopped the car as he parked it in the right parking lot. They got out of the car and walked into the supermarket. Steve took a trolley but Thor was the one handling it as he wanted to do it. He was playing around with the trolley, though as he saw a kid playing with it.

Steve was the one picking out the groceries from the racks and fridges. Sometimes, he needed to wait for Thor to finish playing to put the stuffs he got. 

"What is this place called?"

Steve looked at Thor and smiled. "Supermarket." Steve taught Thor about the gorceries too.

"What is that?" Thor pointed at the carrots. They looked damn delicious.

"Carrots. The vitamin in it is great for your eyes. If you eat it raw, your eyes will even get better." Steve took few of carrot and he continued introducing the vegetables to Thor. 

People who was there looked at them in a very strangely way. Who learns vegetables at 30s though? That was on their mind.

"So, you like cooking?" Thor asked. He just watched the trolley being fulfilled. He did not really concentrate on what Steve was telling him about those vegetables.

"Not really. But, I love the feels I get when I cook." Steve smiled while saying it.

Finally, they arrived at the counter. Steve paid for the stuffs and Thor kindly offered to bring the stuffs to the car. Steve held a plastic of them while his right hand was searching for his key. He struggled a little and still did not find it. He decided to put the things away first. Then, he began to search for the key in his pants pocket again.

"What? It's missing?" Thor raised his eyebrow while asking. He came closer to take a look at Steve.

"Kind of." Steve rubbed his face. He sighed. Maybe he dropped the key in the market. "I think I dropped it."

Thor put the plastics down too. He held Steve's shoulders and asking him to look at him. "Relax. I think it is just there. Just, you searched for the wrong pocket." Thor dipped his hand into the other Steve's pocket and took out the key. Then, he smiled.

Steve was dumb founded. He hit his forehead with his palm and laughed for it. "Oh my god. How can I be like this?"

"Let's go home now." Thor took the stuffs back. He even took the one that Steve was holding before. 

"Let's go."

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Bucky was looking at Tony with a furious face. "What did you say? He left with Thor?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Don't be mad. They need time."

Bucky nodded. He sat on the chair. The nearest chair. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "He left the army too."

"He doesn't leave Avengers. That's the most important thing. You are also a good soldier, Bucky. So, you don't need to be worried about that. You can handle it." Tony tried to help Bucky cleaning his mind.

"Hey Bucky." Natasha came in. She pulled a chair and sat next to Bucky. "Are you fine?"

Bucky shook his head. "Not really."

"Aw, tell me. What is wrong?"

Bucky sighed. "Steve. I miss him."

Natasha bursted out laughing. "He just left in two days.?" She glared at Tony who walked towards them. Tony pulled a chair and sat in front of the two.

"He's not really with me before these two days. He spent time in Asgard, with the camp and Thor. Always Thor. I think he has been avoiding me." Bucky confessed.

Tony and Natasha shared a look.

"Bucky.." Tony pulled the tone of his voice.

Natasha blinked once and took a deep breath. "Do you like Steve?"

Bucky chuckled. "Isn't it obvious yet?"

Again, the two shared a look. This time, a terrified look.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

The movie was played until half of an hour but he did not ever pay attention for it. He was in his own imagination again. His fallen kingdom. His dead people. His dead brother. His bloody kingdom that fell when he was with a man. A man called Steven Grant Rogers. Shouldn't he hates Steve? He knew he should. But, he gave a hope for him instead. Gave a hope for him to be his friend. To be his company.

"Thor."

Thor looked up. He just nodded. 

Steve sat next to him. "Why? Is it the thought again?"

Thor did not respond. He should hated Steve. He should even killed him. He shouldn't have saved him from the stabbed dagger. Thor sighed. Yeah, Steve should actually pay for his people. For his brother! How come he was so blinded?!

Thor stood up. He looked at Steve who was sitting in front of him. Steve was looking at him in a strange way.

"What is wrong, Thor?"

"You, son of a bitch." Thor pulled the neck of Steve's shirt and lifted him up.

Steve was so shook. He held Thor's hand and looked at him shockly. "What?"

Thor threw him onto the floor. "I should've kill you." Thor threw out a kick.

Now, Steve understood the situation. Thor was still angry with him. "Yes, Thor. You should have kill me. You can just kill me. You can." Steve stood up. He took Thor's hand and put it on his neck. "I won't blame you because it was my fault. So, you can just kill me. If that makes you happy, so just do it."

Thor was with his straight face. He started to tighten his grip on Steve's neck. His face turned to red as he felt more angry about it. Steve tried to calm himself down and not to fight. So, he just let his wills go along with the grip. He started to lose his breath.

Thor choked him even harder. He pushed Steve to the wall and pushed his head agaisnt the wall. He choked him again, tighter and harder. His eyes were glassy. He just looked into Steve's suffered face before Steve finally had his eyes closed, and his breath leaving his body.

Thor released his neck and Steve quickly fell onto the floor. Thor looked around. He did it. He killed Steve. But, why it didn't feel good? He even felt guilty. He felt terrible. He felt sad. Thor rubbed his face again. He should go back to Asgard, didn't he? He should now go back to Asgard, right? He killed Steve!

Thor was finally panicking around about what he was just done. He killed Steve. The one he only had.

Thor knelt on the floor. He pulled Steve into his hug and started to cry. "Why am I so idiot? Of course I need you. I think I just lost my mind now. No, don't die." Thor slapped his cheeks. Steve started to look so pale and Thor was pale himself because he was terrified.

Thor carried Steve onto the couch and pushed his chest many time. To make him wake up again. But, it did not work at all. He started to pull his own hair in frustration before he moved closer to Steve and put his mouth on Steve's. Then, he shared his breath. He held Steve's nose and breath into Steve's. He tried and tried but he still failed.

His eyes started to rain. He tried the other way. He hit Steve's chest as hard as he can. "Come on, be alive. Come back, Steve." He started to shake.

He cried. He took a deep breath when Steve was still that cold. He looked even paler. "STEVE, WAKE UP!" He screamed as hard as he could and hit Steve's chest as hard too and he did use his power along it.

At the same moment, those blue eyes came back.

Steve grasped for breath and was so shooked. He was about to move to the other world. He looked at Thor in two wide eyes.

Thor pulled him into a hug. "I am sorry.."

Steve was still shook but he demanded to reply the hug. "Did you just wake me up back?"

"Yeah." Thor smiled.

"Thank you." Steve said slowly.

Thor tightened the hug and then, he held Steve's face by his hands. He looked into the blue eyes. Then, he leaned in and kissed Steve. On the lips. He even started to sweeten and deepen the kiss.

Steve who was still shook now was too shook about what Thor just did to him. He did not know what to do but to reply the kiss with a soft move.

Thor made a bigger move by biting Steve's bottom lips. Steve opened his mouth and Thor's tongue went into it, observing those teeth. Their tongue started to be friends. Steve tangled his hands to Thor's neck as their kiss gone deeper.

Thor stepped onto the couch and had himself on top of Steve. He clinged his hands to Steve's waist. 

Then, they took a break for their breath.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"That was so hot." Steve said softly. His face blushed.

Thor smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I know."

 

 

 

To be continued.


	8. The End of Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They broke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading !

.

It was so awkward back then for Steve. Too awkward. He felt nothing but shameful to even pop out in front of Thor. He was sneaking out from his room to the kitchen too. He needed to cook so he needed to get out from the room anyway. As he stepped in the kitchen, he heard the sound of the fridge's door being opened. He turned and gulped. He saw Thor was looking for something in the fridge.

"Steve?" Thor closed the fridge and looked at Steve with raised left eyebrow. He was holding a bottle of milk in his hand.

"Ye..Ye..Yeah." Steve was blushing so bad. He knew that because he felt the hotness in his face. So, he turned and faced the cabinet. His hands were holding tight at the sidebar of cooking place.

Thor who knew what was that for just smiled sheepishly. He took opened the bottle and drank it half. He walked closer to Steve and stopped when he was just right behind of him. Maybe if he was a werewolf he would hear the sound of Steve's heartbeat. He held Steve's shoulder and made him turn to face him.

"What are you so nervous for?" Thor chuckled. He gave the bottle to Steve.

Steve just looked at it.

Thor rolled his eyes before he opened the cap of the bottle and put it on Steve's lips. "Drink it."

"Oh." Steve wanted to take the bottle but Thor shook his head.

"No no no." Thor raised the bottle and Steve drank it. There was a little of the milk left in there. Thor wanted to walk away to the fridge back but Steve held his wrist.

"Thor.." Steve took a deep breath. "The kiss..."

Thor narrowed his eyes before he put the bottle on the table. "You want to ask me what was it for?" Thor guessed but he was sure his guess was pretty right.

Steve nodded. "Yeah."

"We are friends now, Steve." Thor winked.

Steve nodded. He smiled. Now, he felt so relief that it wasn't for something deeper. But it was kinda hurt in his heart. He didn't know why.

Thor quickly kept the bottle into the fridge before he headed out to the living room. He switched on the tv and just watched the news. His face was not that happy.

"I will cook, so you want something?" Steve popped his head out from behind the wall and smiled at Thor. Thor just shook his head. 

"Just cook anything." Thor said that and smiled. His smile was without sincerity.

"Okay."

Steve went to cook in the kitchen. He was cooking so lovely until the news that Thor heard outside came to his ears. 

Sergeant James Barnes was hardly injured in the attack at the Office of America Army.

Steve quickly rushed to outside and looked at the tv. His tray dropped to the floor when he saw how burnt was the office. Thor who was shocked by the sound quickly went to Steve.

"What? Why?" Thor asked.

"My friend. Bucky." He pointed at the tv.

Thor finally understood.

"Oh. You want to get to him.?" Thor asked. His voice was so slow.

Steve heard it. The sadness from Thor's voice. Maybe he was afraid that Steve would leave him for Bucky. Steve did not want that. He did not want Thor to be alone. He also did not want to abandon Bucky, his bestfriend.

"No. I don't think so." Steve replied with a smile.

Thor was about to smile but he held himself back not to do so. "Your tray dropped." Thor picked up the tray and gave it go Steve. Steve nodded and took it. He went back to the kitchen.

He cooked as fast and as soon as he could. He wanted to give a call to Natasha, asking for Bucky. He wanted to know. Bucky is his friend after all. His bestfriend. His family.

He served the dishes on the table nicely with a simple but nice decoration. He called out for Thor and Thor came into the kitchen.

"You can enjoy fir-"

Thor shook his head. "No, you should eat too. Sit. You cooked this." Thor pulled a chair and forced Steve to sit. He knew exactly what Steve wanted to do and he really enjoyed watching Steve all suffered like this. 

Steve just sat and started to calm down. He tried to relax and not to think about Bucky. Thor started to eat while he was still in his mind, thinking about Bucky.

"Steve, eat." Thor asked. He was so done that Steve didn't even look at him.

Steve nodded and tried to eat but he can't.

"What's with you? Why don't you just admit the things you wanna do? You are not my lover that you should ask my permision to do something. Just go with your life too. Don't treat me like I am such a burden that stops you from doing anything." Thor spoke it out with a very unfriendly tone of voice. "You know what? Screw this. Screw eveything. My life is so screwed."

Steve looked at Thor in suprise. Why was he so em0otional?

"Just get out of my life. I don't need you anymore." Thor stood up. He went into the bathroom, washed his face and called for his axe. After that, he went outside, he was about to leave the homestay. 

"This will just end like this?" Steve asked. He stopped Thor from stepping further.

Thor sighed. "I think so."

"You are not that good in goodbye." Steve said slowly. He looked down.

"I don't say goodbye." Thor walked pass through Steve. Steve was not going to stop him. So, he was not going to stop himself too. He really needed to go. Anywhere.

Anywhere but not Midgard. Not Asgard too.

He swung his axe and he was gone from Steve's sight.

 

 

 

 

 

As he landed on the land. He opened his eyes and saw a very pretty planet. Oh, that was Mega's place.

Thor walked and walked. But then, people started running away. He looked up to see what they were running for. And then, he saw a storm. A big storm.

The big storm came in a very fast move and hit him. He was drowned into the water. He tried to swim but there was no chance. He tried to keep his eyes opened. Tried to keep his heart working to stay breathing but he couldn't. All the thing he saw was his bloody kingdom in his sight even in real, his eyes couldn't even be opened due to the water hardness.

Then, he let out of his last breath, grasping for breath. But, there was none. Not anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Steve ran into the hospital, trying to find Bucky. The heavy thunder and storm made him wondered. Was that Thor? Or something happened to him? Because it was a hell of thunderstorm out there. Steve ran more quick until he saw the number that he heard from the nurse. 

He opened the door and smiled as soon as he saw Bucky. Bucky smiled towards him too.

He went to Bucky and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?"

Bucky nodded.

Just as he nodded, the building started to crack up. The land was shaking too. Was it earthquake now? Steve quickly grabbed Bucky and put him on his back. "We need to get everyone out. But, first. It has to be you."

Steve's hands were on Bucky's hip. While his feets are running to get out from the building. On the same time, he helped a little those guys who needed help. The building started to break.

As they reached the door, Steve threw Bucky away outside and closed the door. He ran inside and tried his best to take everyone outside. He helped everyone out and he was going for the last person. An old woman with no will to see. She is blind.

"Hey, I want to help. You get up me and I will take you outside." The building started to fall down as he said so. He quickly grabbed the grandma and ran to the main door. As he was about to open the door, the whole building fell and all he felt was a big pain from the hit and the pain like something was taken from you. He couldn't open his eyes. He tried but he can't until he felt like his breath was leaving him.

He wished. He wished there will be a next life where he could repair his life. To be better than this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel and I made it as a series so it will be easier for me as the sequel is going to be real different from this one. The sequel is all about their next life.
> 
> So, stay tune !


End file.
